One Shot: Zarek and Astrid
by DazedInReality
Summary: Fate screws Zarek over once again when he is sent back in time to relive his torment. Will reliving his past make Zarek see the future differently? Will Astrid love him in his guise of a slave? R&R plz!


(First of all, I'm not sure if Marcus was Valerius's dad's name, I couldn't remember but it sounded right. Second I hope you like it)

"But we're Greek, we don't celebrate Christmas!"

Astrid shrugged good naturedly as she sorted through a handful of Christmas cards, she had recently purchased, as she walked past Zarek she leant up on her tiptoes to kiss the hard muscles of his jaw.

"It's a nice thing to do, and besides," she gave him a smug look, "Greeks celebrate Christmas too. It's a Christian holiday."

"Okay. Then let me re-phrase that, Miss Politically Correct," Zarek said with sarcastic politeness, "we're ancient Greeks. We don't celebrate Christmas."

"Why are you so against this?" Astrid finally turned back to face her husband, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not against it, but you have to admit, it's stupid for us to go through all this trouble."

Astrid let the cards flop on to the sofa and gave a sad sigh, Zarek immediately felt bad and walked to her side, engulfing her in his arms. Her body moulded into his and her heat seeped through their clothing to warm his skin; he kissed her temple and left his lips resting there. It struck him as it always did, rather unawares, how beautiful his wife was, how lovely and perfect she felt against him, and most of all how much he loved her.

"I will do anything you want me to do," Zarek murmured the promise close to her ear, "but just -"

He stopped and Astrid turned in his arms to give him a questioning look.

"Just what?"

"I don't want to be anywhere near Valerius."

Astrid gave him a sad, sympathetic smile as she ran her hand through his hair, "c'mon, Prince Charming, he's your brother -"

"No, Astrid." Zarek cut her off, this was the real reason he was so against them celebrating Christmas, it was a family holiday and Astrid, who had the screwy idea of observing the festival, was likely to make him see Valerius. "I don't want to see him. I turned up at his wedding because you wanted me to, but don't push me on this. It's been too long and too much has happened for us to be brothers."

Astrid nodded and pulled him into her arms, she'd rather cut off her own arm then make her husband sad, and however much she regretted it, he could not come to terms or find common ground with his brother.

"We'll have a great Christmas. I want you to have a great time, all three of us together."

"So it's just me, you and Bob?" Zarek asked happily.

"Menoceus," she corrected sternly, but Zarek ignored her.

"Your sisters aren't invited? Or the mangy dog?"

"Zarek …"

He grinned wickedly and picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and titled her head up waiting for his kiss. Zarek rubbed his lips over hers and heard her almost purr, he chuckled darkly.

"You like that, Princess?"

Astrid's temperature shot skywards, Zarek trailed his lips over her satin cheek and down to her warm neck, Astrid moaned when he nipped. She felt her breasts swell with her arousal and he dropped her lower so his thick hardness was pressed intimately, persistently against her wet core.

"So, Princess, tell me? Have you been a good girl this year?"

Astrid made a noise that was half laugh half moan, but ended in a breathless gasp when he lowered her on to the couch and slipped his hands up to cup her breasts. "You know what you get if you've been a bad girl?"

She was about to vanish the clothes between them when they heard the voice of one of Astrid's sisters chime through the house.

Zarek cursed and pushed himself up from Astrid, they turned to see Atropos standing outside the French doors on their patio, she smiled friendlily, yet there was a gleam in her eyes that said she knew what she had just interrupted. She tapped on the window pane, Zarek moved forward and stood with his arms folded across his chest, he merely stared at her, his mouth a twisted grim smile that held no warmth. Atropos's red hair almost crackled as her face tautened with anger; she banged on the glass with her fists. Zarek let his grin widen but made no move towards letting her in.

Like hell he was going to voluntarily let her in his home, Atropos and the other two merciless bitches had played a big part in screwing with his human life. That didn't take his hatred away from his father, Artemis, his murderers or, he almost growled, Valerius. But these women were the mighty Moirae, it was their job to watch over the lives of people on earth, but instead they fluttered back and forth from Delphi to Olympus to their residence in California. It pissed him off that he was related to three of the most powerful women in the universe and yet they'd rather pamper themselves all day then attend to the suffering on earth, Zeus save us from three bitches that were in a state of perpetual PMS.

"Zarek, will you let her in!" Astrid admonished, when she saw her sister was doing considerable damage to her doors.

"I don't like her," he replied with his usual bluntness that made her lips twitch, Zarek looked over his shoulder and winked at his wife. He stepped forward and flicked off the flimsy latch, Atropos pulled the doors open and barged past him towards Astrid, who embraced her with a tight smile, when ever any of her sisters were in the room with her husband it was like pulling teeth.

"Baby sister," Atropos crooned in that simpering way she had, she held Astrid at arms length and clucked her tongue. "You've put on weight, dear."

Zarek frowned and was about to open his mouth when Astrid caught his eye and shook her head subtly, he snorted, like that ever stopped him.

"You're in for a long wait before she catches up to you, Atropos," Zarek said, leaning his shoulders against the door jamb, Atropos whipped around and Astrid closed her eyes with a pained expression.

"I was just about to say it looks good on her before you interrupted!" She curled her lip, "Gosh, he has absolutely no manners! He's the most uncouth, repulsive pig of a man, however you -"

"Atty! Don't talk about him like that!"

Atropos shot a look of pure venom at Zarek who returned it with a sarcastic kiss, Atropos turned back to her sister and they walked towards the sofa.

"So, dear, what's all this?" she swept a vague hand around at the boxes of decorations and tinsel, she curled her lip at the flashing fairy lights.

"We're going to celebrate Christmas!" Astrid plucked a small porcelain cherub from the nearest box and dangled it by its string. "Lovely, aren't they?"

Atropos pulled her robe hem away from the lights that were randomly dancing from red and blue to yellow and green. "They're rather … gaudy, don't you think?"

"No, I think it's lovely. It's going to be Menoceus's first Christmas; I want it to be a huge celebration for him."

Atropos faked a smile and Zarek ground his teeth, she pissed him off something fierce!

"So where are Chloe and Lachesis?" Astrid asked cheerfully after a beat of awkward silence.

"Oh, you know the usual, Clotho is teaching crocheting at the Women's Institute in Somerset and Lachesis is visiting the local old people's home in Sweden. So I came a-visiting!"

She gave a delightfully false chuckle that sounded like the tinkling of bells, Zarek actually thought he felt one of his molars give way.

"Yeah, well, one poor, deprived village is seriously missing their idiot, so you can leave now," Zarek said, his polite tone belying the scathing acidity of his words. Atropos's face lost all pretence of being cheerful and turned a cold stare on him, he gave her one of his own. He almost snorted with laughter, these women didn't know jack about scaring someone shitless, but he made it his calling for God knows how many centuries.

"How in the world do you expect your son to learn adequate manners," Atropos sneered icily, without taking her eyes off Zarek. "If you can't even housetrain your slave, Astrid."

"How dare you! Atropos, I don't want to argue with you but if you ever insult him like that again, I will make you leave. Do you understand?"

All warmth left Astrid's voice, it was positively icy.

"He insulted me first!" Atropos whined, Zarek couldn't help but pass her a shit-eating grin, when it came to a head, his lady would always side with him.

"And how many times have you made it difficult for him since we've been married. Look I think you better go."

Atropos growled and Zarek, not liking to be out done in the bad ass area growled back sounding more animal then ever.

"Well, I want to see my nephew first," she said, scraping up as much of her dignity as she could.

"We're trying to curb his interaction with evil," Zarek quipped.

"That's going to be hard if you're his father."

Zarek's gaze darkened. "Yeah, and his father's had experience with what three frigid hags do on their day off so I can teach all about real evil."

Atropos screeched indignantly, distraught with rage she ran at him, Zarek moved smoothly to the side and used his powers to open the door, he let her run straight through it. Atropos didn't come back, but her screams resounded throughout the halls of Zarek and Astrid's mansion in Delphi, Zarek turned back to Astrid and she couldn't think of doing anything more constructive then sighing.

"You could try to get on with them," she muttered, feeling exhausted from that small interlude, all things considered that was mild. "Christmas spirit and all that."

Zarek was about to retort that it would be a cold day in hell before he had anything nice to say about the witches of Eastwick, but he caught the fleeting expression of weariness tightening her pretty features and her delicate face was all of a sudden more pale.

*********************

He gave an awkward half shrug and flashed himself to _Peradomatio_, other wise known as the Hall of the past; other then Astrid's arms it was the only place he found complete and utter calm. Zarek looked around the spacious, long mirrored hallway; the floor was a cool azure that looked like fine glass until a warm breeze swept down the passageway, ruffling the floor like the surface of a lake in still winter. Zarek stepped out of the way of the traffic and watched as a small cloud made up of golden sunshine and ivory, galloped and frolicked before him, echoing with childish giggles like the wraith of a little girl. It was followed more sedately by a larger, wispier cloud that sounded like it was humming 'We Three Kings' in a low voice.

Zarek let the side of his mouth lift in a half smile before stepping up to the mirror, immediately his reflection flickered into the image of a room and his son's birth replayed before his eyes. Zarek lifted his hand and touched his finger tips to his son's bald head and then to Astrid's smiling but exhausted face, he felt only cold glass beneath his flesh. The scene dissolved as quickly as it had come and was replaced by a scene from his youth, Zarek clenched his teeth.

"No!" He commanded the mirrors, but his voice merely echoed and dwindled away, it was futile to try and oppose your will on such impartial judges as the mirrors of the Peradomatio.

Before him he saw himself as a child, he was skinny and undernourished, small and grey, he wasn't yet so scarred that he limped or could not see from one eye, but he still had the evidence of seven years worth of hard life. The little boy that was Zarek, stood beside a rose bush in the gardens, he just stared hard at the deep scarlet bloom and imagined what it would feel like to touch it, he wasn't allowed in the garden but he needed to be back at the slave stables before sundown and the quickest way was through the gardens. So quick was the route that it left you with a few minutes to idle away the day. A noise from beyond the marble pillars and enclosed veranda had Zarek whipping his head up, he looked petrified, too frightened to move other then to shake, child Zarek waited to see whom he would be discovered by.

A boy a year or so older than him came running towards him, the boy pulled up short. Should Zarek have been born into wealth and luxury he would have had the same puppy fat surrounding his face as the boy had, should he have had that they would have looked even more alike. For this boy was Valerius. Two pairs of beautiful blue eyes met each other over the distance of the garden, the black hair on both of their heads shone in the dying light of day, Valerius walked forward. Not yet jaded and hateful as he was to become, child Zarek did not feel the surge of loathing his older self felt at the sight of Valerius.

"What are you doing here?" Valerius asked, he was slightly out of breath, child Zarek shook his head and his eyes filled with tears at the beating he was going to receive, he put his head down and prayed silently. Valerius frowned before his young mind realised what was wrong. He waved his hands back and forth before him.

"No, no. Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm not supposed to be here myself."

Older Zarek moved closer to the glass, what was he watching? It hadn't occurred to him at first but now he became aware of the fact that this memory was new to him. In fact it was like watching a movie rather then a play back of his life, but the Hall of the Past could not lie, so this had to be a memory of his. One forgotten or buried.

Young Valerius moved closer to Zarek, who was shaking with fear, flustered by the younger child's fear Valerius put his hands on his thighs and bent his head until their eyes once again met.

"Say, what's your name, little fellow?" Valerius muttered kindly, young Zarek was shocked into raising his head; no one had ever spoken to him so kindly before.

"Zarek."

"You're a small one, aren't you?"

Young Zarek nodded but sniffled again, Zarek watched young Valerius reach out and pluck a rose from the bush and hold it out to Zarek.

"Its alright, no one will know it's gone. Besides they may look nice but they smell like the dogs have been pissing over them."

Zarek watched his younger self take the rose and roll the velvet petals between his forefinger and thumb, savouring the new and unexpected texture.

The scene faded into black with Valerius watching Zarek and explaining patiently; to what he had no idea was his brother, the different types of flowers. Young Zarek was staring at the rose. Zarek pushed himself away from the mirror, he had forgotten that part of the memory, and all he could recall of that day was the beating he received when one of the older servant boys had told Marius that Zarek had a rose from the garden. Zarek had been made to eat the rose, thorns and all, before his beating, Zarek curled his lip.

"The little bastard didn't step forward to be so friendly then!" he snarled at the mirror, the surface of the mirror rippled, it never liked to hear profanity but Zarek was too angry to care. The mirror came alight again and showed him the memory he had just seen.

"Yeah, yeah, we've been through this already, so the little shit gave me a flower!" Zarek spat, "always thought he was gay!"

The mirror played out the scene until the boys parted from each other, but instead of tracking Zarek it instead watched Valerius return to his room. Involuntarily, Zarek stepped forward until his nose was a mere inches form the glass, he watched boy Valerius move around his room, methodically tidying and hiding things; most likely from his brothers.

There was a bang and the door to Valerius's room was flung open to reveal his father, Zarek became deaf to the brief exchange of words between father and son. His focus was on the terror in Valerius's face, the hate and anger on his father's, he watched as Valerius was marched from the room and into the banquet hall. Men and women gathered around, drinking and eating, dancers and singers entertained the crowd that grew steadily noisier as the evening went on. Valerius only looked around ten and as the night went on his eyes grew heavy, he rubbed them and tried to stay awake realising his father's gaze strayed back to him to make sure he was not asleep.

Zarek watched as Valerius moved backwards into the fold of heavy curtains so he could close his eyes for a moment unseen by his father, he curled his lip in disgust. His father's parties were well-known for their debauchery and sordidness but he had no idea how far it went until he spied the eyes of a middle-aged looking general follow Valerius's progress into the shadows. Heart beating so fast he felt he might vomit it up out of his mouth, Zarek watched as the man worked his way around to Valerius's hiding place, the man swept aside the curtain and peered down at Valerius, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut, Zarek's heart unwillingly softened as he watched the boy jerk awake.

The man smiled leeringly at the young boy, his eyes raking his small figure.

"What are you doing here, boy?" he asked in a whisper, so as not to alert anyone of the two of them.

"Nothing, sir," Valerius replied immediately, standing straight blinking sleep from his eyes. The man grinned and brought his hand down, which was unsteady with drink, and ran the backs of his fingers over Valerius's cheek.

"So handsome," the man cooed, the words sounding unnatural in his roughened voice. Valerius's face, flushed red with the heat of the room and sleep, drained of blood and his throat worked up and down as if fighting bile.

The man made a clumsy grab for him but Valerius shot out from the corner and over to his father, breathing hard through his mouth trying to stop the nausea, Valerius made no attempt to tell his father. Zarek wondered whether it was entirely out of shame or was it because he didn't trust what his father might do. Valerius slipped a knife from the table under his robes and excused himself quietly; he walked upstairs and crawled under his bed holding the knife close to him. At one point in the dark room the door opened and from under the bed a pair of men's feet could be seen, Valerius looked as if he were about to pass out, the feet retreated. Valerius breathed again. Valerius did not sleep once through out the night though his little body was desperate for it, he did not move when cramp set in, nor when his bowels protested their need to relieve itself. The sun rose the next morning and the party had ended a few hours ago, only then did the terrified boy move out from under the bed.

The next day while Zarek screamed through his beating Valerius was almost dead to the world as he lay on his bed whimpering through a nightmare of the night before.

Zarek's heart thudded in his chest; it had been after that day that Zarek had truly started to hate Valerius believing him to have tricked Zarek into taking the rose just so he could be punished. And over the years he had refused to let himself be touched by the kindnesses Valerius showed him as a boy. All they ever did was get him hurt.

For such a long time Zarek wanted to hate Valerius, there was a part of him even now that relished hating him because he was all that was left of his bastard father to hate. But Astrid's presence in his life had taught him something about justice, it was clear to him now, though he disliked it, his honour and sense of right and wrong told him his anger was, and had always been, directed at the wrong person. Oh, but how hard it was too let go and too forgive that which we have hated and spurned for so long.

*********************************

Zarek stepped away from the mirror, he honestly didn't know how he felt at that moment, and that was why it was so urgent he go home. To hold his son and his wife, the only two constants in his life, the only two beings that he loved without condition or limit. Spinning on his heel Zarek collided with Atropos, he jumped back immediately.

"Well, well, here's the slave," she bit out through tight lips, Zarek flipped her off.

"Well, well, here's the bitch." Zarek pushed past her.

"You know, should I have had control of my sister's fate, you would have been put to death and she would have stayed in virginal bliss." Atropos spoke very matter-of-factly, Zarek turned back so she could get a full view of his disgusted sneer.

"It's a gift to all mankind that you never had control over Astrid," Zarek retorted, "should she be like you the world would be in a far worse state then it already is."

Atropos hissed like an angry cat and moved swiftly towards him, her white robes flaring out behind her and her face tautened from her hair being pulled back so tight, became even more strained. She didn't stop until they were nose to nose.

"I curse the day we allowed you life!"

"You know, a couple of years ago I would have said the same thing. Again thanks to your sister you get to see a whole lot more of me enjoying it."

Zarek stepped back ready to flash himself back to his wife, when Atropos spoke again, her voice full of scorn and bitter mirth.

"Do you honestly believe in that tiny, minuscule brain of yours, that had Astrid seen you in the street while you were scarred and pathetic, a stain upon the streets of Rome, that she would have given you those smiles and kisses? That she would sleep with you and bear you a child?" Atropos laughed again and the hairs upon Zarek's neck rustled like grass upon the savannah.

"Fuck you, you twisted bitch!" Zarek snarled, barely holding himself back from charging at her and pulverising her useless frame. Atropos's smile turned evil.

"Goodbye Zarek."

*********************************

Zarek managed to scream the moment before he was engulfed in darkness, a deep echoing darkness. He didn't feel well. He ached all over, the left side of his face ached, his arm and back and legs. Suddenly the darkness turned to bright light with a squealing, creaking noise, Zarek cried out and covered his eyes; a sudden, jabbing pain in his ribs knocked the wind out of him.

"Up you dog!" Zarek almost wept when a gruff, cruel voice met his ears, it was familiar and it was terrifying. His father. "Lazy filth! I say get up!"

Zarek raised himself to his feet, he had forgotten how difficult it was to move when your body and vision was so impaired. Zarek saw a dark shadow come towards him, he felt his rags that stood for clothes being gripped, felt them tear as he was dragged along the floor to the court yard. Hatred so putrid it made him want to physically vomit brewed inside him, he may be in the body of a slave but he was no longer a whipping boy. With strength born of madness, Zarek fought to reclaim who he was, his right, and his freedom. The hand that punched him so hard in the head that he saw stars came from another direction, it made the darkness swell threateningly but did not consume him. He wanted it to. He'd forgotten. Zarek let out a scream of insanity before renewing his efforts to escape, he was Zarek. His wife was Astrid. She loved him. They had a son. He was wanted, he was needed. He had to escape.

*******************************

Dike, Greek Goddess of Justice for humanity, watched her sister, Atropos; saunter past their gardens and into her chambers. Dike's oriental features and skin contrasted starkly with her ice blond hair and blue eyes, her face was a picture of serene intelligence. A line of agitation formed between her perfect eyes and she shook her head before rising from her knees from watching earth and sent a psychic call to her daughter, Goddess of memory.

_Mnimi._

_Mother?_

_Where are you?_

_In the underworld._

_Come to me immediately._

Mnimi, ever the obedient child appeared before her mother promptly, Dike surveyed her with a critical eye. Not because they looked nothing alike, and indeed they did not. Mnimi had skin like a porcelain doll, smooth and milky, without a hint of colour. Only her deep velvety red lips held colour, they shone out from her face like a beacon, entrancing all those to watch as her beautiful lips formed words. Her hair, the same mesmerising colour looked as if she had only recently come in from a storm, looking wet and shiny. Her emerald eyes flashed like jewels when catching the light. Dike tutted.

"If I've told you once, I have told you a thousand times, stop wearing those ridiculous jeans," Dike's voice, hard and firm, had no effect on her daughter who tapped her wrist pointedly.

"You had need of me, mother?"

"Yes. Hades can do without you for a while. I want you to find Zarek of Moesia; he is trapped in a loophole Atropos has created for him."

"Reliving his worst fear?"

"Try worst memory, my dearest."

"Ouch!" Mnimi winced in sympathy. "What do you want me to do?"

"Find his brother, Valerius Magnus -"

"Aha!" Mnimi's beautiful face broke out into a smile, showing slightly pointed teeth.

"This is no joke, Mimi. Zarek of Moesia suffered enough in one human lifetime to last him several, and then made to suffer more because of Artemis. Your aunts are cruel women who nothing about life, or love."

"I understand you, Mother."

**********************************

Mnimi studied the young Roman general, he was a handsome one, she would give him that. But then it must be the Magnus genes because Zarek was a handsome man too. By candlelight he poured over maps and scrolls in his tent, Mnimi stepped forward at a leisurely pace, moving invisible through the army of soldiers camped by a river.

She moved around Valerius so she stood behind he's sitting form, his body rippled under his armour and Mnimi felt her own body stir. Abruptly she moved away from him, knowing he had a wife in the future and children, she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, closing down her mind and body. She focused only on the task in hand; Memory has no lovers, no heart, Memory simply exists.

"General?"

Valerius snapped his head up and looked at a soldier.

"Yes?"

"The scouts returned. They say they've found nothing in the area."

"Post sentries around the perimeter of the camp anyway."

"And Senator Gatio is moving between the battalions, he says he wishes for you to dine with him."

Mnimi took her cue and moved to stand by Valerius; she bent and whispered in his ear.

"Tell him you morbidly regret it but that you must politely decline his offer, you are currently indisposed with family business."

Valerius repeated the message; the soldier left and Mnimi sighed regretfully and spoke even though Valerius could not hear her.

"I would be gentler but there's no time. But as they say memory bites."

She sank her pointed teeth into Valerius's neck, from her fangs flowed the memories of Zarek, a jumble of future and past memories pierced into Valerius's head like snake venom.

Valerius felt the headache come up on him all of a sudden; he pressed the balls of his thumbs to his throbbing temples and saw Zarek in his mind.

He knew not where the visions in his head come from but the compulsion to find Zarek, the former whipping boy in his father's house, was overwhelming. It had him pushing himself up from his chair and striding out of his tent towards his horse, sensing his rider's unrest, the huge black steed began to rear up and toss its head. Mnimi quietened it with thoughts of wild galloping on wide, endless terrain, the horse stopped when Valerius took its reins and jumped upon its back digging in his heels and sending it into a full on gallop. Soldiers stared bewildered at the mushroom clouds of dust left in his wake.

*****************************

Dike watched Mnimi fade away before flashing herself to Astrid's house; she walked in as her baby sister was frowning down into a box of moving father Christmases and stuffed reindeer.

"Sister mine?"

Astrid turned with a wide but surprised smile; it was true they rarely saw each other.

"Dike! What a lovely surprise!"

"Such heart," Dike murmured sadly as she embraced her baby sister.

"What are you doing here?"

"Astrid, Zarek is in trouble."

Menoceus began to wail in the next room.

******************************

Ever since she was a child she had been loved by all, she was sweet natured and caring, fair and nurturing and loyal. Such a person was a rarity in the world of the Greek deity, but at the moment Astrid learnt the length of her sister's betrayal, her shriek was heard ringing throughout the halls of Katoteros as well as Olympus.

Acheron whipped his head up from Tory's stomach and narrowed his eyes; he felt Tory's hand in his hair. He smiled and lowered his head back to lump that was their baby. He kissed it and it kicked again.

"She's going to be just like you," he murmured delightedly.

"As long as it's not got a temper like Astrid's," Tory murmured, throwing a wary look in the direction of Olympus. "Do you know what Atropos has done?"

Ash shook his head with a humourless laugh. "She's just lost her sister. Astrid will never forgive her, Zarek means too much to her. She knows he's been through too much …"

Ash trailed off and Tory gave him a painless smack on the back of the head. "You're not going anywhere. This is their problem, we'll only intervene if things get really crappy, okay?"

"Hey, I'm all for staying out of it. Besides you should never get involved in family stuff. Messy, violent, bloody business."

Tory grinned.

"Like when Simi ate Xiamara's favourite Betty Boop figurine?"

Ash pretended to shiver and sat up so he and Tory could cuddle, "I don't want to talk about that."

Tory lay back in Ash's arms and closed her eyes with a happy smile on her face, Acheron lay back staring at the ceiling his mind searching to find Zarek's.

************************************

Astrid screamed once again and Dike flattened herself to the floor when all glass objects in the room shattered. Breathing heavily through her nose Astrid closed her eyes and blew out what was meant to be a calming breath, it wasn't.

"SASHA!"

Her voice echoed menacingly and almost immediately the blond Katagaria wolf and his mate, Star, flashed themselves to her side.

"What's happened?" Sasha asked, eyeing her cautiously, he had never seen her in this type of rage.

"Look after Menoceus for me!"

Any Katagaria with pride would have told her to shove it, Sasha was one with pride and sense so he inclined his head and stepped aside dragging Star with him as Astrid marched outside on to the patio.

"If she's harmed him, I'll open her throat with my teeth. I swear by almighty Zeus himself!" Sasha distinctly heard her growl before she flashed out of there. Dike brushed glass from her should with all the dignity you can expect from a Goddess and disappeared too.

*******************************

Zarek drew blood from his bottom lip that he clenched between his teeth, when the whip came down. Not a sound escaped his lips, his eyes stayed dry; the sweat was running in streams from his face, peppering the ground before him, while scarlet blood soaked the sand behind.

"Harder!"

The whip cut deeper. Zarek did not cry out.

"Harder, I tell you! Beat the insolence out of him!"

The burning pain was not enough to draw even a moan of agony, shaking and sweaty, Zarek drew in a ragged breath before completing the unmanageable feat of raising his head. It felt like it was a breeze block being held up upon a flower's stem. Drawing in harsh, dry heaves Zarek raised his eyes to meet that of his tormentor; his capture; his worst nightmare. His father.

"What?" Marcus demanded, when Zarek's parched throat choked out a sentence. "What did you say slave?"

Zarek let his piercing blue eyes, which shined like diamonds under the sun, drive into Marcus's.

"I - said," Zarek's chest hurt to breathe, to talk it was like torture, but he continued to choke out those words. "How - dare you - look - at me!"

Marcus grew red with silent, apoplectic rage, "how dare -"

"You are not a man," Zarek heaved; he rested his slick forehead against the pole his hands were strapped to, but kept his glaring eyes fixed on the target. "I am on my knees, and I am still taller then you. I can reach the stars."

The servant flailing the whip let his hand drop and stood staring down at Zarek's decrepit form, too stunned for words. In all his life, he had never heard this slave speak, not to beg for mercy, not to curse and scream. And now as helpless as he was, the slave became mightier than the titans of legend, even Master Marcus paled at the pent up power waiting to be released. Should they be none would be safe.

Marcus's tongue darted out and wetted his dry lips, his eyes flicked to the servant and then back to Zarek, then back to the servant.

"Kill it," he choked out, "kill it. Before infects us all with the madness in him."

Zarek laughed as loudly as he was able. "My madness runs in the blood."

Marcus stumbled back when hit by Zarek's implied meaning; he raised a shaky hand to his side and pulled the sword from its scabbard. He raised it preparing to swing, to deliver the blow Zarek had prayed every night for as a slave. Zarek allowed his eyes to close against the sun and in the darkness he watched himself making love to his wife. "Astrid, my star."

_Zarek! _

_Acheron?_

_Look at him!_

Zarek snapped his eyes open and saw his own face reflected in the lethal blade; Marcus screamed and dropped the sword, looking at the vicious blisters and welts covering his palms. His screams were so loud that the beating of horse's hooves wasn't heard, until Valerius pulled the reins sharply. The horse reared up and whined loudly, its front leg kicking out and its hoof hitting Marcus on his right temple. He fell like a marionette whose strings had been cut, Valerius threw himself from the saddle and spared a look at Marcus, and then he raised his eyes to Zarek's. A moment of profound connection across the prone body of their father caused Zarek's wan strength to give out. The two brothers, two lost boys. The only two out of their bloodline to grow into men of courage and honour.

Valerius rushed to his side, his headache still not quite abated began thumping in his ears and temples once more. He looked up at the dumbstruck servant.

"Caepio."

Silence.

"Caepio, you fool!"

The servant jumped and looked at Valerius flushing. "Go get me a bottle of the strongest spirit we have the house. Then get someone to pick up that." He sent a contemptuous nod towards his fathers still but breathing body.

Caepio nodded and scampered off to do as he was told. Zarek felt the earth under his knees vibrate from Caepio's running feet; he let his head hang between his arms. He didn't want to look at Valerius; his kindness was harder to take then the beating. It was this man's presence more then anything else that made Zarek feel like a slave again, he wanted to cry.

Caepio came back with a sack of wine and handed it to Valerius who had cut through the binds on Zarek's wrists.

"The strongest we have Master Valerius."

"It'll do."

Valerius knelt beside Zarek and raised his hand but did not touch him.

"Zarek, I - I need to get you on my horse."

Zarek huffed out a bitter laugh that hurt his body and turned his face to Valerius, still leaning against the pole to keep upright.

"Why are you here?" He muttered, only partially conscious now. Valerius's throat worked against the tightness and he blinked.

"I'm not Spartacus, Zarek. I'm not here to free slaves; I'm here for my brother."

Zarek closed his eyes and let Valerius hoist him on to his back, his shoulder was digging uncomfortably into Zarek's stomach for a moment, the movement irritated his wounds but not for long, for when Zarek was positioned on to the horse's back, he had passed out.

************************

Zarek came to consciousness slowly, he had enough experience with beating to know that sudden movements could send him straight back into the unconscious again, so he stayed still. The first thing he smelt was horses manure and he wanted to die. He was still here. A slave stables no doubt. Zarek wondered whether he was now mad, was Astrid a dream or was this a dream. What was his life, what was real? Zarek's body did an involuntary squirm to try and rid him of those thoughts, and he became aware of the fact that he was in no pain. His body moved more easily, without ache or sluggishness. Could it be true?

Suddenly he felt fingers caressing his cheek; Zarek felt his lip tremble and he cleared his throat.

"If that's Valerius, I'll break his fingers."

Then he heard the most beautiful sound in the world, Astrid's low, gentle laughter. Zarek wrenched open his eyes and locked on to Astrid's precious face. He felt a tear tickling the corner of his eye, Astrid moved closer so she could kiss it away. Her satin lips caused his breath to catch in his chest.

"Valerius is outside, Prince Charming. I nearly died when I saw what your father had done to you."

Zarek cringed. "You saw me. What I looked like before."

It wasn't a question but Astrid answered as if it were.

"Yes I did. And I loved you more then ever. I kissed every inch of your face and hands."

Zarek turned his face away ashamed, hating the fact she would have had to touch him the way he was, but Astrid gripped his face in her hands.

"I love you, Zarek. That can never change, no matter what you look like, or what you say or do. Loving you is like breathing. It just is. It's unstoppable and natural and -" Astrid's voice broke when she thought of what her family had put him through. "And should anyone ever try to stop it, I would die."

Zarek sat up and pulled her into his lap and clamped his arms tight around her, he buried his face in her breast and stayed there so she would not see his tears.

When they had both cried themselves dry, Astrid pulled him to his feet. Zarek looked down at himself and smiled, Astrid had known that he would hate to wake up and still find himself as a slave, in slaves clothing. She had dressed him in black leather pants, a white t-shirt and boots; Zarek took her hand and lifted it to his face, rubbing his cheek along it. Astrid turned so she could cup his face in her palm; she laid her lips gently against his.

"I love you, Astrid," emotions overwhelming him, Zarek had to look away from her to force his words from his mouth. "I don't think you will ever realise how much."

"I'm taking you home, Zarek." Astrid laid her lips once more on Zarek's, this time in a kiss that was like a firestorm and when they broke apart Zarek was once again in their mansion on Delphi.

*******************************

_Christmas Eve morning_

Zarek lay beside Astrid with Bob in the middle of them; Astrid was looking at him with a smile on her beautiful face, while he brushed his hand lovingly over his baby's bald head. Zarek flicked his eyes up and caught the look on Astrid's face, he grinned.

"I like it when you look at me like that, Princess," he murmured huskily.

"I like the way you looked at me last night."

Zarek's grin widened as he remembered, when they had returned home, Zarek had made love to Astrid all night. Each time was like the first time once again for Zarek, and as their moans grew louder in the soft night air, tears of joy had streaked down his face. Astrid's face grew serious.

"I'm so sorry for what Atropos did to you, Zarek," she whispered, unable to meet his eye, Zarek placed his finger under her chin and tilted it up, sweeping his thumb over her beautiful lips.

"It wasn't your fault, love. Never think that. I would put up with fifty of her, just so I could be with you. You're my star that leads me back home."

Astrid's lip quivered and Zarek smiled, he eased over the baby gently so he could place the sweetest kiss on her.

"All I could think about was you when I was sent back into the past. It was the memory of you that gave me strength. Astrid, you hold my life within your hands, you've created everything good that I am-"

Astrid cut him off with a kiss and shook her head. "No, you were always beautiful, Zarek. You just refused to see it."

Zarek kissed her again and pulled back so he could kiss his son, who stirred, opened his eyes and smiled up at him. Zarek rolled over and held his son on his chest, Menoceus had his eyes and while they stared at each other, with Menoceus smiling at him and laughing, Zarek made a promise. His son would never in his life feel any pain or suffer any neglect as long as Zarek lived. He would grow and know nothing of sorrow and loss, only love and respect and comfort. Zarek had sacrificed much in his life, had lost much, but never would he allow Menoceus to know what that felt like.

_Christmas Eve night_

Zarek looked through the window of Valerius's house in New Orleans, in the living room a huge tree, had to be a seven footer, blocked one half of the window. The fairy lights cast a radiant glow over his brother's face as he lifted his son, Zarek's nephew, to place a star upon the top of the tree.

"He's a good man."

Zarek nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke softly in his ear, he flew around with his hand rubbing his sternum, to face a woman with the reddest hair and lips he had ever seen. He knew immediately she was a goddess.

"And who are you?"

"Mnimi," she gave Zarek a droll look when he cursed.

Shit, the Goddess of Memory, just what he needed.

Mnimi turned to watch Valerius who was kissing Tabitha under the mistletoe, his hand was on Tabitha's distended stomach; she was heavily pregnant. Zarek turned to watch also.

"Does he know anything about … what happened?"

"No. You know yourself Zarek, that wasn't exactly a memory, was it? Atropos is one of the fates and they can recreate history at the drop of a pin."

"I don't understand how come he was there?"

"I sent Valerius to you," Mnimi said, her eyes had not strayed from Valerius's face. She blinked, and then turned to Zarek, her eyes astounding him with their depth. "But know this, Zarek of Moesia; I gave Valerius the memories of you, the knowledge. It was his choice whether to aid you. Just as in your real past he gave you the sword which you butchered your father with…"

Mnimi stepped back with a sigh. "I say this to you before I go. You should stop judging him so harshly and blame those who deserve it. You and I both know he is not one of them."

Zarek snarled at her and she laughed before she disappeared, leaving Zarek staring at empty air.

"Zarek?"

Zarek swung around and saw a shocked looking Valerius at the door, there was an uncomfortable minute before Valerius spoke again.

"How are you?"

Zarek gave an awkward half shrug.

"Zarek, would you like to come in?"

Those words hit him hard in the chest, he'd waited centuries for someone to say such a thing, Astrid had been the only one to open the door. Now Valerius was there too. Zarek shook his head and stepped back, his snarl firmly in place, but when he spoke Valerius was shocked at how deep and weary his voice sounded.

"If only the past were different. If only …"

Valerius nodded his understanding and echoed him. "If only."

Zarek turned to leave but Valerius called out.

"Zarek!"

"Yeah?"

"The past is the past. You're always welcome here."

Zarek just disappeared, fresh wounds lacerated his heart. He needed to go home; he needed to go back to his star. Perhaps there may be a day when he will accept Valerius's offer, but it was not today. It wouldn't be tomorrow. But then, for immortals like them, tomorrow was just another day.


End file.
